Custom Barney End Credits
A character will say "Barney and Friends is a production of Conneticut Public Television" Season 4 * First Day of School (Stephen) * Is Everybody Happy (Chip) * Pennies, Nickels, and Dimes (Kim) * We've Got Rhythm (Maria) * Tick Tock Clocks (Kristen) * Waiting for Mr MacRooney (Robert) * Let's Build Together (BJ) * It's Tradition (Ashley) * A Picture of Health (Hannah) * Play Ball (Scooter) * A Different Kind of Mystery (Jeff) * Going on a Bear Hunt (Stephen) * Let's Eat (Robert) * Tree-Mendous Trees (Curtis) * Good, Clean Fun (Hannah) * Easy, Breezy Day (Ashley) * All Mixed Up (Danny) * Oh Brother... She's My Sister (BJ) * Once a Pond of Time (Keesha) * E-I-E-I-O (Kim) Season 5 * Books are Fun (Curtis) * Trading Places (Keesha) * Safety First (Kim) * Circle of Friends (BJ) * The One and Only You (Kristen) * Barney's Band (Robert) * Try It, You'll Like It (Danny) * Colors All Around (Chip) * Howdy, Friends (Miss Etta) * Seven Days a Week (BJ) * Hidden Treasures (Stephen) * A Royal Welcome (Hannah) * Sweet as Honey (Scooter) * First Things First (Curtis) * Aunt Rachel is Here (Ashley and Alissa) * It's a Rainy Day (Emily) * Easy Does It (Kristen) * What's in a Name (Linda) * A Very Special Mouse (Danny) * A Package of Friendship (Robert) Season 6 * Stick with Imagination (Keesha) * Itty Bitty Bugs (Hannah) * Grandparents are Grand (Kim) * Snack Time (Danny) * A Sunny Snowy Day (Robert) * You've Got to Have Art (Emily) * Five Kinds of Fun (Stephen) * Count Me In (Chip) * Who's Who at the Zoo (Hannah) * Birthday Ole (Robert) * Excellent Exercise (Danny) * Brushing Up on Teeth (Linda) * A Little Mother Goose (Emily) * Good Job (Jeff) * It's Home to Me (Stephen) * How Does Your Garden Grow (Kim) * You Can Do It (Keesha) * Here Comes the Firetruck (Robert) * Ready, Set, Go (Danny) * You Are Special (Hannah) Season 7 * All Aboard (Kami) * Up, Down, and Around (Tony) * Tea-Riffic Manners (Gianna) * Puppy Love (Mr. Boyd) * Bunches of Boxes (Scott) * Stop Go (Mario) * Red Yellow and Blue (Sarah) * Play for Exercise (Whitney) *Come Blow Your Horn (Angela) *A New Friend (Colleen) *Numbers Numbers (Tony) *This Way In This Way Out (Angela) *Spring Into Fun (Gianna) *Playing It Safe (Sarah) *Three Lines Three Corners (Mario) *A Parade of Bikes (Nick) *It's a Happy Day (BJ) *My Family and Me (Gianna) *Splish Splash (Scott) *BJ's Really Cool House (Tony) Season 8 * A Fountain of Fun (Jackson) * On Again Off Again (Mario) * Sharing is Caring (Gianna) * Here Kitty Kitty (Angela) * Once Upon a Fairy Tale (Mario) * It's Hot, It's Cold (Scott) * A Perfectly Purple Day (Tony) * Day and Night (Nick) * Play Piano with Me (Kami) * A Picture of Friendship (Sarah) * A-Counting We Will Go (Whitney) * A Little Big Day (Angela) * A World of Friends (Jackson) * Who's Your Neighbor (Tony) * Squares, Squares Everywhere (Angela) * Let's Go for a Ride (Mario) * That Makes Me Mad (Whitney) * It's Your Birthday Barney (Gianna) * It's Showtime (Sarah) * At Home in the Park (Tony)